The present embodiments relate to wireless communications systems and, more particularly, to reference clock frequency compensation for Digital Video Broadcast-Handheld (DVB-H) and other wireless communication systems.
Wireless communications are prevalent in business, personal, and other applications, and as a result the technology for such communications continues to advance in various areas. One such advancement includes the use of spread spectrum communications, including that of code division multiple access (CDMA) which includes wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) cellular communications. In CDMA communications, user equipment (UE) (e.g., a hand held cellular phone, personal digital assistant, or other) communicates with a base station, where typically the base station corresponds to a “cell.” CDMA communications are by way of transmitting symbols from a transmitter to a receiver, and the symbols are modulated using a spreading code which consists of a series of binary pulses. The code runs at a higher rate than the symbol rate and determines the actual transmission bandwidth. In the current industry, each piece of CDMA signal transmitted according to this code is said to be a “chip,” where each chip corresponds to an element in the CDMA code. Thus, the chip frequency defines the rate of the CDMA code. WCDMA includes alternative methods of data transfer, one being frequency division duplex (FDD) and another being time division duplex (TDD), where the uplink and downlink channels are asymmetric for FDD and symmetric for TDD.
The Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications is another common wireless standard. Most GSM systems use either 900 MHz or 1800 MHz bands. The 900 MHz band is divided into an 890-915 MHz uplink frequency band and a 935-960 MHz downlink frequency band. Each 25 MHz bandwidth is divided into 124 carrier frequency channels spaced 200 kHz apart. Each carrier frequency channel transmits and receives over eight time division multiple access (TDMA) time slots in each TDMA frame. TDMA communications are transmitted as a group of packets in a time period, where the time period is divided into time slots so that multiple receivers may access meaningful information during a different part of that time period. In other words, in a group of TDMA receivers, each receiver is designated a time slot in the time period, and that time slot repeats for each group of successive packets transmitted to the receiver. Accordingly, each receiver is able to identify the information intended for it by synchronizing to the group of packets and then deciphering the time slot corresponding to the given receiver. Given the preceding, CDMA transmissions are receiver-distinguished in response to codes, while TDMA transmissions are receiver-distinguished in response to time slots.
New standards for Digital Video Broadcast (DVB) standards are currently being developed to permit streaming video reception by portable user equipment. DVB typically uses carrier frequencies in the 470-800 MHz band. DVB packets or data streams are transmitted by Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) transmission with time slicing. With OFDM, multiple symbols are transmitted on multiple carriers that are spaced apart to provide orthogonality. An OFDM modulator typically takes data symbols into a serial-to-parallel converter, and the output of the serial-to-parallel converter is considered as frequency domain data symbols. The frequency domain tones at either edge of the band may be set to zero and are called guard tones. These guard tones allow the OFDM signal to fit into an appropriate spectral mask. Some of the frequency domain tones are set to values which will be known at the receiver, and these tones are termed pilot tones or symbols. These pilot symbols can be useful for channel estimation at the receiver. An inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) converts the frequency domain data symbols into a time domain waveform. The IFFT structure allows the frequency tones to be orthogonal. A cyclic prefix is formed by copying the tail samples from the time domain waveform and appending them to the front of the waveform. The time domain waveform with cyclic prefix is termed an OFDM symbol, and this OFDM symbol may be upconverted to an RF frequency and transmitted. An OFDM receiver may recover the timing and carrier frequency and then process the received samples through a fast Fourier transform (FFT). The cyclic prefix may be discarded and after the FFT, frequency domain information is recovered. The pilot symbols may be recovered to aid in channel estimation so that the data sent on the frequency tones can be recovered.
Referring to FIG. 1, rectangles 100 and 102 represent DVB packets of a current data stream 104. The time between the start of DVB packets 100 and 102 is the delta-t time. Time between the DVB packets 100 and 102 is off time. The delta-t time is transmitted with other header information in each DVB packet to inform the DVB-H receiver when the next packet will arrive. The delta-t time is relative rather than absolute, so the DVB-H clock only needs to accurately measure the time from one packet to the next packet. Moreover, if a packet is lost, the DVB-H receiver may continue to monitor the carrier frequency 104 until the next packet arrives. This form of time slicing advantageously permits the DVB-H receiver to enter a low power mode or sleep mode after packet 100 is received. The DVB-H receiver subsequently wakes up in response to a timed interrupt to receive the next data packet 102. This method of operation greatly reduces power consumption by the DVB-H receiver and prolongs battery life. Alternatively, the DVB-H receiver may use this time between packets to monitor alternative carrier frequencies of nearby cells. These alternative carrier frequencies are provided in a Network Information Table (NIT) for each network.
Mobile handsets of the prior art use a different crystal oscillator circuit for each wireless service. Each crystal oscillator circuit is relatively expensive and may comprise more than 10% of the receiver module cost. Each additional mobile handset service, therefore, significantly increases the total cost of the handset. Thus, the present inventors have recognized a need for a cost effective reference frequency oscillator circuit that is compatible with multiple wireless services.